This invention relates generally to hunter's footwear, and more particularly to sound absorbing hunters' shoes.
Animals and birds have highly developed auditory systems which are capable of discerning unusual noises over long distances, especially sounds in the frequency range of 2,000 to 4,000 cycles per second (cps). Although hunting methods vary with the nature of the locality and the type of animal hunted, surprise is an important common element to the success of a hunter. Hunters attempt to surprise their game by hiding in trees or bushes. However, it is difficult for a mobile hunter to conceal his presence because of airborne noises caused by the contact of his shoes with ground objects such as fallen branches, twigs and leaves. Thus, airborne noises caused by a hunter's shoe limits a hunter's mobility and is a substantial handicap to the success of the hunter.